I'll Always Remember
by sterolineislove
Summary: When Caroline Forbes looses the love of her life, Stefan Salvatore, she remembers all of the special moments that made up their epic love story and how it all began. Chapter. 3 now up! thanks :) please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so hopefully its good! The story will get better as it goes on so please continue reading and reviewing! **

Stefan's POV

I am standing here on the other side, invisible to everyone in the real world. I am looking at the person I love weeping. Caroline is crying over my body that is slowly turning grey. Her sobs are the only thing that I am hearing. My optimistic and caring Caroline is the saddest I have ever seen her. She pulls my head into her lap and just sits there screaming for help for what seems like ages.

I can't bare to see her like this. All I want to do is hold Caroline in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. But I can't and it won't. I don't want to let go. And in this moment I realized that I don't want to die. I have not lived my life completely yet. I want to have an eternity with Caroline.

Caroline's POV

He's gone. Stefan Salvatore, my soul mate is gone and it's my fault. I should have been faster and killed Julian when I had the chance. If it wasn't for my carelessness Stefan would still be here. He wouldn't have had to save me like he always does. He wouldn't have gotten his heart ripped out by Julian.

The tears start rolling down my cheeks relentlessly. I run to Stefan and hold him. I can barely breather. I can't let go of him. My body is violently shaking from all the crying. I'm sitting in the road feeling lost. I don't know how to live without Stefan. He was my teacher, my best friend, my everything. I begin to think of my life without him and it hurts. It is the worst pain I have ever felt. My heart is truly broken and I don't know if it can be fixed.

Eventually I hear a car engine in the distance. The rumbling brings me out of my trance. The car stops in front of me and it's Damon, Elena, and Bonnie. Damon is the first one out of the car. His whole body changes instantly when he sees me. His eyes become full of sadness and grief.

"Caroline! What happened?" Damon screams. I don't even look up. Damon rushes towards me and the body that once was his brother. Damon tries to pick Stefan up, but I wont let him.

"Care," Damon says softly, "you have to let me take him home." He rubs my arm as a way to comfort me, but I pull away.

"No! Don't touch him! I swear I'll kill you!" I shout shakily between sobs. I can't think straight in this moment, but I know for sure that nobody is touching my Stefan. Damon leans in to grab Stefan and I punch him in the face with all my strength. Elena and Bonnie get out of the car to see what is happening. They run over to me and hug me. At first I fight them, but I eventually give in to the soothing embrace. I watch as Damon picks Stefan up tenderly while a small tear rolls down his face.

With the comforting words from Elena and Bonnie I begin to calm down. As Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and I drive away to meet up with Jeremy and Matt I remember the moments that created me and Stefan's epic love story.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

When I first saw Stefan Salvatore on the first day of my junior year in high school I immediately had a crush on him. I know crushes sound so immature, but it's true. Stefan was sexy and sweet, the perfect guy. Of course he began dating my best friend Elena. Everybody always chooses her. Nobody ever chooses me.

When I turned into a vampire was when our love story really began. I was resting in the hospital after falling and hitting my head during Founder's Day. Damon had given me his blood to help heal me. Then Katherine Pierce suffocated me with my pillow. Since I had vampire blood in my system when I died, I started the transition into a vampire. I completed the transition by feeding on a hospital nurse.

After I became a vampire I left the hospital at nightfall and went to the Mystic Falls Carnival. At first I was handling myself pretty good, but then the need to feed took over. As I was walking out of the carnival, I saw a man standing alone in the parking lot. I could hear the soft beating of his heart and I all I could think about was biting into his neck. I didn't want to kill this man, but I did. I drained him of all his blood.

Damon found me and told me he was going to kill me. Just as he was about to, Stefan stopped him. This was the first of the many times Stefan Salvatore saved my life. He brought me inside.

Stefan's reassuring words calmed me down instantly. He taught me how to control and fight my cravings by taking deep breaths.

"I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you," Stefan whispered to me. These words are what made me strong and helped me to go on. This promise was the start of something amazing.

After the night at the carnival Stefan and I started to spend more and more time with each other. This meant that Stefan and Elena began to spend less and less time with each other. Elena drifted away from Stefan and into Damon's arms. Elena and Damon always had undeniable chemistry so it was no wonder this happened. Stefan and Elena never officially broke up, but slowly by slowly they grew out of love and their relationship ended.

Even though Stefan was not in love with Elena anymore, he still didn't want to be at his house while Damon and Elena slept together. Stefan met me at the Grille. We laughed and drank all night. It was one of the best nights of my life. I drank a little too much though.

Stefan carried me home and placed me into my bed. Stefan started to leave my room, but I felt lonely.

"Stay with me," I whispered quietly to Stefan.

"Of course," Stefan answered. He took his shoes off and came into my bed next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and cuddled my small body into his. We fit together perfectly. Lying in Stefan's arms I felt the safest I had ever felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that next morning to the sunlight shining on me and to the peaceful sound of chirping birds. I felt strong, loving arms around me and I started to remember the night before. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face and tried to go back to sleep.

"What's making you smile on this lovely morning?" Stefan jokingly asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," I replied.

"Good," He smiled, got out of bed, kissed my forehead, and went into the bathroom. As soon as he walked away, I wished he hadn't. All I wanted was to stay in bed with him.

As Stefan showered I got dressed. I was doing my makeup and putting on perfume when he walked out of the bathroom.

Stefan Salvatore looked amazing. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but the rest of his body was exposed. His muscles were bulging and he had rock hard abs. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him.

Stefan realized that I was staring. He lifted his eyebrows at me in a questioning look. I was so embarrassed. If I were a human, I would have been blushing like crazy.

"Sorry," I said and quickly got out of there. I went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee while I waited for Stefan. I was hoping that when Stefan came down it wouldn't be awkward.

I started to think about my relationship with Stefan. We were best friends, but I thought that maybe I felt more for him. Stefan was the person I was closest to in the world. He was the only person who I completely trusted. Stefan made me happy when I was sad, made me laugh when I was grieving, and made me smile when I was frowning. Whenever he touched me sparks flew and the way I felt when he was holding me was intoxicating. I definitely was falling in love with my best friend, Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan came down and interrupted my thoughts, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me get my scarf first," I answered. It was an unusually cold day in Mystic Falls and Stefan and I were going to the woods to feed. We walked to Stefan's car together and I got in the passenger seat. Stefan didn't get in the driver's seat though. He tapped on my window and I rolled it down.

"How about we run there," Stefan suggested.

"Sure, I'll race you," I grinned.

"You're on!" Stefan exclaimed and off we went. With our vamp speed Stefan and I got to the woods in less than five minutes. That is one of the advantages of being a vampire.

We found little rabbits to feed on, but they weren't big enough. Both of us needed more blood to sustain ourselves. We went in different directions to find larger animals. I was quietly walking when I laid eyes on a deer. I was about to attack when I heard a twig snapping behind me. The deer heard it too and darted away. I turned around and behind me was five hybrids.

Their leader forward stepped forward. He motioned for his four men to tie me up.

"Stefan!" I screamed as loudly as possible. I was terrified, but I couldn't let them see that. One of the hybrids put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"My name is Chris. I am a hybrid and I do as Klaus says. He knows who you are. He knows all about you Caroline," the leader stated menacingly while he twirled a wooden stake in his hand. All the other hybrids had stakes as well. Chris began to stab me with his stake. He stabbed me in my stomach, my legs, and the rest of my body repeatedly, but never my heart.

"Caroline! Caroline!" I could here Stefan shouting my name in the distance. He was getting closer to me.

Chris continued to stab me while another hybrid poured vervain water on my skin. They were also draining me of my blood. The pain was excruciating. It was getting to be too much. Then Stefan found me and the sight of him soothed me.

Stefan was creeping up behind the hybrids, so they had not seen him yet. He surprised attacked one of them and tore his heart out. Chris heard this and turned around.

"You take one more step and I will kill her!" Chris threatened. Stefan immediately stopped. Chris's men held him by his arms and dragged him next to me.

Chris now had his stake aimed at my heart.

"We don't need her anymore," Chris simply said and wound up to stake me.

"Stop! I love her!" Stefan declared, "I swear to god if you hurt her again I will kill you." He loves me. He feels the same way about me that I do about him.

Chris lowered his hand. "I will not kill her now if you promise to help Klaus," he said.

"I promise."

"I trust that you are good man and will be true to your word. When Klaus needs you he will find you."

In a matter of seconds the hybrids were gone.

Stefan rushed to me and untied me. He picked me up and in his arms I felt safe once again. He saved me.

"I love you too," I whispered to Stefan. That was the last thing I remember. I passed out as Stefan held me.


End file.
